


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP1“Alone In Space”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: This is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page.
Kudos: 61





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP1“Alone In Space”

Season 6 She-Ra Princess of Power fanfiction 

Episode 1 

“Alone In Space”

Adora……Adora…… Adora………. “Ahhh!” screamed Adora falling out of bed. “What was that, a voice” Adora mumbled to herself. It was the same voice calling out to Adora for weeks. 

“Hey Adora” Catra said coming into the small room. Adora took a moment to take stock of where she was, it was Mara’s ship. The small room which she had been sleeping in had five beds for Adora and her companions all lined up on the wall. 

“Were you sleep fighting again” Catra giggled extending her hand to Adora. “I don’t sleep fight” Adora said as she took Catra’s hand allowing herself to be pulled up. 

“Sure, and I don’t like you” Catra said causing both girls to giggle.” Well it is time for breakfast sparkles cooked again, second thought… maybe we should skip the vomit and wait for lunch” Catra said. 

“Oh, come on it can’t be that bad” Adora said pulling Catra into the main deck of the ship. 

Bow and Glimmer were seated in the middle of the floor with what look like grey bars of some kind on a serving plate Infront of them.

“eww, that looks worse than the ration bars then when we grew up with the Horde” Catra Whispered in Adora’s ear. Adora took one look at the bars in front of them and had to agree, these grey bars looked lumpy and were steaming liked someone tried to cook them and failed horribly. 

“Hey, I heard that” Glimmer sighed as Adora and Catra sat on the floor next to them. 

“No its ok Glimmer I am sure….. it tastes great, so what is it?” Adora said getting a closer look pulling back almost instantly due to the smell feet. 

“It’s your ration bars they were the only thing left on the ship to eat and ah, Glimmer tried to make them taste better by cooking them” Bow explained. 

“We didn’t realize these things could go from bad to worse” Glimmer said eating a hand full and her face turning a shade of green as she swallowed. 

Adora and her friends have been going through space for the last few months. Going from planet to planet trying to bring magic back to what so far was a very empty galaxy. Every planet they had visited looked like Horde prime had been their first. Broken buildings desolate landscapes even Entrapta could not find any life or any useful readings. Melog Catra’s new friend could not even detect any living things on any of the planet. Adora for how useful she was on this adventure she was unable to bring any life or any magic back to any of the planets back. Stabbing her new sword Adora was able to manifest since making up with Catra on Hord Prime’s ship in the surface of every planet wishing magic to spring forth and yet every time nothing happened. Easy to say moral was sorely lacking even Bow was on edge for last couple of days clearly disappointed and tiered with this road trips results so far. 

Changing the subject Adora asked looking around “So where is Entrapta?” 

“She’s working on Darla” Bow replied frowning looking down at Glimmers attempt at breakfast. “Again, why does this ship have name” Carta snarked. 

“Because that is what I am programed to be, I am Darla” The voice from a hologram blue ball above the control panel chimed. 

Adora gave a snorted laugh under her hand, for months Catra and Darla has been on odds with one another because Catra was well Catra. 

“If this ship speaks to me like I am a child one more time it’s going to become junk metal when we get back” Catra snapped back. 

“But you are a child” Darla chimed

“Be nice Catra” Adora said giving her a smile as Catra looked away pretending to be annoyed but was not quick enough where Adora caught a slight blush on Catra’s face. Adora’s long road trip in space was ending today in just few hours. Adora was disappointed but at least she got to spend some more time with her friends. After almost dying to stop Horde Prime from taking the heart of Etheria, Adora was just grateful to be around and soak up every minute she thought she would never have. Even if everyone were a bit on edge sitting in front of inedible food Adora could not help but smile. 

Glimmer gently put her hand on Bow’s shoulder “Its ok we are going to be home soon, and we can eat at bright moon”. 

“Oh, yea sure” Bow replied not even looking at glimmer but with his arms folded staring at Gray bars. 

“I am sorry maybe it was silly to think I could bring magic back to the universe, maybe it was a onetime thing in Eitheria because of the heart” Adora said moving to Bow’s other side and placing her hand on his shoulder as well. 

“It’s not just that” Bow said standing up moving towards the console. “We are the only ones out here I thought we would at least find some people, but no its like Horde Prime wiped out everybody” Bow said looking out the window. 

“Hey, we only been to like seven planets” Adora said. 

“Like nine planets” Catra said poking at the grey mold as the bars had cooled down becoming one instead of the separate bars they once were. 

“Adora’s right, there are still so many places to still check look at all those stars out there, Horde Prime couldn’t have wiped everyone out” Glimmer said looking at Adora and Catra for support. Adora and Catra both shrugged not sure what to say. For all the possibilities maybe Etrhieria was the only planet with life left, but then again, the more Adora thought about it. 

“Wait a minute, if we are the only ones then why do I keep hearing someone call out my name when I sleep” Adora said. 

Bow put his hand to his face “Maybe you are dreaming”. 

Adora gave a little laugh “How many voices have been just my imagination” Adora said folding her arms. Its true a number of times Adora had to convince her friends that she was not crazy, like that time with Shadow Weaver in Mistacore, That time with Light Hope and the sword, that time with Mara and her ship, Adora hoped for once this would be enough. 

Bow Sighed “I would be stupid not to believe you at this point turning around smiling”. Well fake smiling Adora could tell but she appreciated the gesture. All the sudden a loud bang echoed through the ship as the doors opened on the other side of the room. Entrapta came running with her hair in her classic pigtails flailing and pressing buttons as soon as she made to the control console. 

“Course changed” Darla chimed.

“Ah Entrapta what are you doing?” Bow asked moving to her side. Bow sighed again when Entapta did not reply “We are pretty much out of food we have to”. Before Bow could even finish his sentence Entrapta screamed for joy. “Wait what is it” Bow looked at the console as his eyes grew wide with excitement.

Adora, Glimmer and Catra looked at each other in confusion. “So, you guys going to clue us in? Catra asked raising in eyebrow. 

“Entrapta turned around and used her pigtails to jump in front of Glimmer, Adora and Catra’s faces. Entrapta screamed “I found something!”.


End file.
